The Rock Music Corner
Hellooooooooooow. This is the Rock music corner, taken care of by Alica. Alica will show you a few Rock bands and stuff and kinda introduce you to good ol' Rock music Note: The Rock Music Corner contains only Rock music (no, really?). ;o Okay, let's start. Every band will get their own heading :) Evanescence Evanescence, aka my favourite band ever, is a Rock band from Little Rock, Arkansas. While it's categorized as Rock music, it really doesn't have a real sub genre (ex: Gothic Rock, Emo Rock, Alternative Rock, Indie Rock, etc.). At the beginning of their career they were counted as Gothic Rock - but they changed a lot, and also Amy Lee, the lead singer and front woman (yes, it's a female fronted band) denied it. For some short time they were even counted as a Christian Band - but since only about two songs ("Tourniquet" and most likely "Whisper") were about this topic, it was denied again. Evanescence has their own wiki, foundable here. Three studio albums were released so far: Fallen, The Open Door and the selftitled "Evanescence". Before these, a few EPs and even the album "Origin" were released (each of them limited to less than 2500 copies) without a record label, which caused them to not count them as real releases. Fallen came out in 2003. It was a big hit, and high in the charts of multiple countries. Overall it sold over 16 million copies, making Evanescence one of the most sucessful rock bands of today. A few years later, in 2005, The Open Door followed with over 6 million copies sold - the sound wasn't as "mainstream Rock" and it looked like the band went through a complete change, because it was completely different to their previous album. After a very long break, the third and most recent album was released in 2011 - the selftitled "Evanescence". I personally would recommend anyone who has never heard of them Fallen first, then Evanescence, then The Open Door and then the very old stuff. My personal favourites in order are Evanescence, The Open Door, the old stuff and then Fallen though. Three Days Grace Is a band from Canada. OKAY THEY'RE MEGA AWESOME OK. I highly recommend their album "One X". It's my fave. All songs on it are really good. Black Veil Brides NOTEEE: THE BLACK VEIL BRIDES ARE CLOSER TO METAL THAN ROCK. BUT THE ROCK MUSIC CORNER ALSO INCLUDES METAL MUSIC CAUSE ITS KINDA THE SAME THING JUST WAYYY HARDER. NOTE 2: THE BLACK VEIL BRIDES ARE A BAND THAT INVOLVE SCREAMING IN THEIR SONGS, EVEN IF NOT A LOT. MANY PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THAT; SO I WILL WARN YOU FROM THE BEGINNING. ITS NOT COOL HOW PEOPLE JUDGE SCREAMING THOUGH CAUSE ITS NOT THAT BAD. NOTE 3: THE BLACK VEIL BRIDES COUNT AS AN EMO BAND BY A BIG AMOUNT OF PEOPLE. SINCE EMOS AND THEIR MUSIC IS HATED ON A LOT I WARN YOU, IF YOU'RE GONNA HATE DON'T LISTEN. THANK YOU. NOTE 4: OK ENOUGH NOTES. They're an awesome band from the US. And the lead singer, Andy Biersack/Sixx is darn hawt. Just listen to: "Children Surrender, "Knives And Pens" and "Perfect Weapon". If you like them, ask me for more. They're really good. Flyleaf NOTE: SCREAMING BY A WOMAN IS INCLUDED. NOTE 2: THE LYRICS ARE KIND OF CHRISTIAN. IF YOU'RE NOT CHRISTIAN AND FIND CHRISTIAN LYRICS OFFENSIVE (THOUGH THEY *CAN* BE INTEPRETED DIFFERENTLY) DO NOT LISTEN TO FLYLEAF. Flyleaf is a Christian Rock Band from America. Now the awesome thing about them is, that they have a female fronted lead singer who SCREAMS. It's seriously the only band I know with good female screaming. Their lyrics are really interesting. They're originally Christian and deal with god (NOT always, just some), but you can inteprete them differently really easily, and it still is really really awesome. I recommend their album "Flyleaf (Special Edition" (that's how I bought it from iTunes) most. Some good songs are "Red Sam", "I'm So Sick", "So I Thought", "Fully Alive" and "All Around Me". 30 Seconds To Mars NOTE: LEAD SINGER IS OTHERWORLDLY HOT. 30 Seconds To Mars, aka the band with the haaaawt Jared Leto as lead singer, is a band from the United States. I think some people here may know them because in the past year they were kind of amongst the most popular (aka mainstream) Rock. They have three albums: 30 Seconds To Mars (selftitled, it's the oldest one), A Beautiful Lie, and the most recent one from 2009: This Is War. I personally like their oldest stuff better, but that's my taste. Most people (who are bigger fans) like A Beautiful Lie best (which is awesome too). My least favorite is the most recent and FSR most popular amongst everyone, not just the bigger fans, album "This Is War". Recommendations: From 30 Seconds To Mars (selftitled): Buddha For Mary (NOTE: THE SONG IS ABOUT RA*E AMONGST OTHER TOPICS, DON'T LISTEN IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT.), Fallen, Echelon (really beautiful instrumental) From A Beautiful Lie: The Story, A Beautiful Lie, The Kill, From Yesterday, Was It A Dream From This Is War: Night Of The Hunter, Hurricane, Stranger In A Strange Land. Disturbed AWESUMMMM Metal banddddd NOTE: MUSIC VIDEOS ARE SCARY. Anyway, the band's really good. My favorite album by them is "Asylum". Some good songs from it are "The Animal", "Asylum", "Serpentine" and "The Infection". I'd definitely recommend you to check them out. Florence & The Machine Note: Okok I know it's kinda not really rock but IMO it is sooo.. Da. Florence was reallyyyy hard for me to get into. I spent months despising her music - and yes, I did give her a chance. I kinda finally started to get into her when two of my favorite tv shows used her music for some scenes. Then I kept listening to those songs Over and over, mainly just to remember those scenes, and all of a sudden I found myself liking it and downloaded her album "Ceremonials" on iTunes. Now, the point is, it is probably a bit hard to get into her for a lot of people, but once you do, it really is worth it. My favourite songs are "What The Water Gave Me" (it's about a girl that commits suicide by putting stones in her pocket and then drowning herself), "No Light, No Light", "Shake It Out" and "Never Let Me Go". I recommend giving all of these at least a try. This page will be continued soon. Category:Music Category:Alica123